


It wasn't supposed to go like this

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Playing with fire [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, YouTubers - Freeform, but there are kisses, fluffy in the end, little bit of violence, the title is more angsty than the fic itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes up in a completely strange room. He doesn't recognise where he is, doesn't remember how he got there...will he be able to get out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't supposed to go like this

  Mark once again took in all of his surroundings. Yep, this looked like a dungeon all right. A creepy one too. The problem is he doesn't remember getting here. He just...woke up here. Something was awfully off. Not that being trapped in such a shady place wouldn't be bad by itself. But Mark had the feeling that someone was watching him as he was trying to find his way out. He could almost see them from the corner of his eye but whenever he looked in their direction they weren't there. He huffed in annoyence as he entered yet another room, same as the previous one. No - not the same - this one had bloody chains hanging on one wall. Oh, lovely. Mark turned around when he heard whispers coming from behind him. He needed to get out of here. He checked his pockets for his phone for the tenth time - just as previous attempts it was for no good. He just  
didn't have his phone with him. He walked into another room where he immediately stopped in his tracks. The room was full of cabinets with boxes on them. This looked familiar.

  "Hi, Mark," a high-pitched voice said. Mark looked around him and immediately his eyes caught a glimps of something that made him pinch himself in the arm. Ouch. Ok, definitely not dreaming. Maybe someone kidnapped him and drugged in the process. Yeah, that must be it. Oh, joy.

  "Tim?" he asked uncertainly as he walked closer to the cupboard that held his little boxy friend. The little crate smiled at him, it's huge blue eyes blinking.

  "Yep."

  "Where are we Tim?" he asked the box only to realise that it won't do him any good. Tim was after all the fragment of his own mind, so he won't know where they are. Tim's big smile faltered, turning into much more sad one.

  "We're in different reality. Someone sent you here. I don't know who, sorry."

  Mark wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What was all of this? Either he was indeed drugged - but then all of this would make complete sense to him, dreaming - he never had a dream feel so real before or he was indeed in some different universe. Which was just completely insane! Maybe he gone insane? Wouldn't that be a bummer.

  "Tim, I want to get out of here," he said truthfully, his habbit showing it's head. He always talked to his Tim plushie, a real alive one was no different. If we don't mention that this one actually smiled at Mark.

  "Then let me help you."

  Mark reached out his hand and Tim hopped onto it.

  "You're much heavier than I thought you would be," mused Mark as he continued his journey through the endless set of rooms.

  "Well I am made of oak-wood. Please don't drop me."

  "I would never, my little bisquit," said Mark with a small smile tugging at his lips. As silly as this conversation was, it actually helped him feel better about the situation. Not so helpless anymore when you have your little companion here. During their way through the maze of halls and rooms that contained all of the things that come to your head when you say horror, they found a kitchen where Mark found some unopened bottles of water in the fridge. Mark put few of them in his carryall that he found 14 rooms prior. He also found some jerky. So he snatched that too. He didn't have any idea on how long he was going to wonder around here and he figured that it was better to be prepared. He wanted to pick up Tim when suddenly they heard voices - this time louder and closer.

  "Go hide. I'm going to make sure it's safe."

  Mark hid behind a counter, feeling incredibly cowerdly. But he didn't have any idea what was lurking around here. He heard as Tim slowly hopped to the door and into the hallway. Something crashed and the voices began shouting.

  "What's that?! A rat?"

  "I don't care! Just get it off of my leg!"

  "Wade, calm the fuck down!"

  "You tell me to calm down? How am I supposed to be calm?!"

  Mark suddenly felt like dancing. He ran out of the kitchen and hugged Bob who was closer.

  "Mark?" asked Bob while still holding onto Wade's leg...which put them in a little awkward position if you asked anyone.

  "What are you doing here?" asked Mark but before Bob could reply, Wade once again shouted.

  "For crying out loud could you chat after you get that thing off of me?!"

  Mark heard a little giggle and saw as Tim let go of Wade's trousers, landing on the floor smoothly, hopping his way over to his human. Mark picked him up and showed him to Wade with shit-eating grin.

  "You've been scared of Tiny Box Tim, Wade?" he asked and after Bob saw what made Wade freak out so much he finally let go of his leg.

  "Really Wade?"

  "How was I supposed to know it was Tim?" asked Wade defensively, turning a bright shade of pink.

  "Sorry Wade, I couldn't resist," said Tim, his huge eyes blinking at all of them cutely and Wade muttered something about Tim being forgiven but not to do it again. Mark turned to Bob.

  "So what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

  "Well...we don't know. We just woke up here. We've been wondering around, trying to find the exit."

  "But...er...we did find this," said Wade, exchanging a look with Bob, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Mark. Mark looked down at it and froze. This was his hand-writing. It was filled with threats, promises of revenge...he didn't remember writing this. No, he knew he didn't write this. He looked up at Wade and Bob who were looking at him with worries in their eyes.

  "I didn't write this," he said firmly and both of them nodded immediately.

  "We know," said Bob quietely. Mark sighed with relief. Bob and Wade were his friends, they knew him better than he sometimes knew himself of course they wouldn't think he wrote this. But when he didn't, who did? Suddenly Mark heard the same whispery laugh he heard when he first woke up. Bob and Wade heard it too, obviously as they looked around, trying to find the source.

  "There it is again. Since we got here we hear it all the time," said Wade.

  "We better get out of here."

  "Yeah. Just hold on, I found some water, I'll go get it."

  Mark handed Bob Tim and went to the kitchen where he left his bag behind the counter when he heard the commotion. After he returned to his friends he saw that Tim was now with Wade who was playing with him some kind of silly game, while Bob was watching them with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Mark also smiled, glad that he wasn't alone anymore as they started exploring rooms more thoroughly. Bob managed to find a flashlight with working batteries. Into their bag it went. Wade found some keys under one bed and Tim retrieved them. Mark was just looking through some old books, wondering if he's going to find something that could help them solve this mystery when Bob came to him.

  "Mark? Do you know where we are?"

  Mark huffed out a laugh that was far from happy.

  "Not really. Tim told me we are in some kind of alternate dimension. At first I thought I was going insane or something like that-"

  "You're not. When I woke up, Wade was still sleeping and so I kind of tried looking around. I found a cell with a window. There are _two_ moons outside Mark."

  Mark took a sharp intake of breath. Bye bye kidnap scenery. Wasn't that just precious. He would rather be kidnapped than whatever this was. Wade called out from the other end of the room.

  "Guys I think I found a map."

  "Great. Can't wait to get out of here," said Bob and went to him to inspect the sheet of paper that Wade found. Mark grimmly thought that even if they got out of this complex there was really no telling if they could ever return to their universe. They were trapped here.

 

\---

 

  Jack opened his eyes to a bright light shining into his eyes and something licking his hand. He blinked few times, trying to see where the hell he was. The thing that was licking his hand made a weird clicking noise. He groaned as he sat up, every single nerve in his body crying in pain. Did he drink last night? He couldn't remember going out...maybe he did then. He looked around. Whoa. This wasn't his room. Where was he? A weird room with lots of lights, making his eyes water. This wasn't good. He looked down at his hand and yelped in surprise, moving away quickly. On the ground there was an eye that had been poking him with it's tail. It's iris was icy blue, the sclera sickly shade of green.

  "Sam?" he whispered. This wasn't happening. The eye made the clicking sound once again and carefully moved towards him, using it's tail as a way of pushing forward. Jack quickly reached out his hand so Sam could crawl into it, without having to move all the way to him.

  "What the hell?" asked Jack no-one in particular when he expected his little friend, on the palm of his hand. It was much bigger than regular eye, it's size more the one of a tennis ball. It smoothed it's tail against Jack's thumb, as if it wanted to comfort him, making a low noise, almost purring. There were so many questions running through Jack's head right now. How did he got here? Where was he? Why was Sam suddenly a living creature? What did he take? But most importantly - how will he get out?

  "Sam? We're going to find a way out of this, ok?"

  The septic eye cherped happily and Jack smiled, placing it in his hood. He got up, swaying a bit so he had to reach for the wall to support himself. As soon as he made a step towards the door he heard it. A voice. Whispering. He looked around but couldn't see nothing except for the white walls and bright light. A shiver went down his spine. There was something familiar on the voice...yet terrifyingly different. Sam cherped into his ear as if asking if he was ok.

  "Yeah buddy. Let's go."

  They got out of the bright room into a hallway that had other three doors, some bookshelves, few paintings...it had almost a homelike feeling...except it was dead quiet. Even the old hanging clock weren't moving. Jack decided to ignore the door that was right opposite the room he got out of, choosing the door on the right end of the hall as his next target. He opened them and froze. There was the same damn hallway in which he stood this very moment. Sam's puzzled clicking informed him that he wasn't the only one seeing it.

  "What is this? P.T.?" he mused, trying to lighten up the mood with humor. He turned back this time trying the door he chose not to open before. They were locked.

  "Perfect. What should we do now?"

  Sam cherped excitedly.

  "What is it buddy?" he looked at the eye with the corner of his eyes, seeing how it was pointing it's tail at a little box on one of the bookshelves. Jack frowned. He was sure that wasn't there before. He walked to it, inspecting it closely. It looked like a normal box. He reached for it, opening it. Of course there was a key inside.

  "This isn't happening," he muttered, walking to the door, trying the key on them. The door clicked and opened. He sighed and entered the next room, the door shutting behind him.

 

\---

 

  "How long you think we've been down here?" asked Wade. No-one knew the answer for this. They wandered aimlessly, searching each room for clues or something usefull. Mark found another few bottles of water and Wade and Bob found dryed fruit. Although neither of them was hungry now they all knew they will become eventually and all of the things they found was put in the bag. Which now consisted of a first-aid kit, lighter, saw...they even found two baseball bats. This was turning into a survival horror game really quickly. They took turns - two of them were wielding the bats, one of them carrying both bag and Tim.

  "Few hours," said Tim while holding onto Mark's hand.

  "The map didn't help us at all. I think the place is changing it's lay-out. We should have made some kind of marks to know where we've-"

  Bob was cut off by Wade shrieking, dropping the bat and reaching behind his neck.

  "Get it off! _Get it off_!"

  "What's wrong?" asked Bob more calmly than Mark would have suspected.

  "There is something slimy behind my neck!" Wade tried to explain. Bob frowned and walked over to him. Wade tried to stay as still as he could manage and soon Bob was holding in his hand...what was he holding?

  "What is that?" asked Wade, panic clearly heard in his voice.

  "It's an...eye?" said Bob with a dose of uncertainty. Tim in Mark's hand immediately perked up.

  "Sam?! Is that you?"

  The little ball in Bob's hand cherped and waved it's tail at Tim who waved back.

  "Wait. Septic Eye Sam?" asked Mark, inspecting the ball more. Yep. That was an eye. A green eye with icy blue iris.

  "Does that mean Jack's here too?"

  "Maybe. Let me talk to it," Tim requested. So Mark walked over to Bob and held Tim so he and Sam were on the same level. Sam started cherping, waving his tail around. The three men were watching them with interest before Mark smirked and turned to Wade a little.

  "Hey. Aren't you glad you found Sam?"

  "Shut up," said Wade, blushing once again. Bob chuckled a little.

  "It's not your luckiest day I must say."

  "Well, you would panic too if something gooey fell down your shirt, wouldn't you?"

  Mark and Bob thought about it for a bit and after a while had to admit that they would...especially in place like this.

  "Shhhh," Tim hushed them impatiently, smacking Mark's hand lightly. They all shut up, waiting for Sam to finish talking. Well...signing and cherping. When it was over they all looked at Tim, whose little face was screwed in anxcious expression.

  "Jack is in trouble. Apparently he's been here longer than all of us and can't continue. We need to find him."

  "Ok, but how?" asked Mark who was edging slowly on panic, the thought of Jack being in trouble causing his guts to clench with cold dread.

  "Sam can guide us to him."

  Mark quickly held out his other hand so Sam could crawl in it. Wade was right, he was gooey.

  "Well...lead the way," he said and watched as Sam pointed his little tail to one of three doors. Mark didn't even wait for his friends, knowing they will follow him and rushed to the next room.

  "Tim, did Sam say how long Jack's been here?"

  "Yes. But Mark, you won't like the answer."

  "How...long?" asked Mark through gritted teeth.

  "Two days," piped Tim and Mark could feel his eyes fill with tears. That's why Jack didn't post any videos and didn't pick up his calls. Dear God, two days, wandering aimlessly through this horrific place. Without food, water, company...Jack didn't deserve this. Once again Mark wondered who put them here. He had his suspicion due to the whispering and note Bob and Wade found. Oh and how he wished he was wrong. Now he had to get to Jack. He had to. He would never forget himself if something happened to Jack because of him...

  "Mark?"

  "Yes?" Mark asked without looking at Tim, his voice cracking even on one single word. Damn it.

  "Put me on your shoulder. You'll need a free hand to open doors."

  "Good thinking," said Mark, helping Tim settle on his shoulder, never stopping in his tracks. He didn't even pay attention to the rooms anymore. He just followed Sam's directions. Door on the left... left... forward... forward... right... forward... he wasn't even sure that his friends were following him anymore. He opened another door and was welcomed by bright lights in what looked like a doctor's office from your worst nightmares. Before he could ask Sam which door next something swung at his face and if it wasn't for his fast reflexes, Tim's warning shout and the fact he had a free hand he would have gotten it bad.

  "What the hell?" he grunted because whatever tried to hit him in face now landed hard on his forearm. That would bruise for sure.

  "M-mark?"

  Jack was looking at Mark if he wasn't even sure if he was really here. He dropped the bat that he swung at Mark with what was probably his last will and strength and stumbled forward, falling into Mark's arms. Sam quickly crawled into Jack's hood, leaving Mark's hands free so he could hug shaking Jack back.

  "Shhh...it's ok, we got you buddy," said Mark feeling the sobs that were escaping Jack. He hated himself for the way his heart quickened and his face flushed when Jack held onto him. They were just friends. He was just comforting a friend. Screw his feelings.

  "I was so scared. I thought I would die here... then Sam left me, I thought I was a gonner. And when I heard you... Mark I'm so sorry, are you injured? I shouldn't have done that, I was just so scared, I was so scared," Jack whimpered into Mark's shoulder, clutching onto him as if he was the last thing that held him above the water. Mark murmured words of comfort into his hair, slowly moving them into the previous room. As he remembered it wasn't resembling Jack Ripper's workplace. That was much better. Bob and Wade appeared in the doorway.

  "Jack?" asked Bob, quickly walking towards them, followed shortly by Wade. A wave of protectivness ran through Mark and he pressed Jack even closer to his chest.

  "Hey guys. Would you look around a bit? See if you find something useful?"

  Bob immediately caught up on what was Mark trying to say.

  "Sure."

  "Wait for us," called Tim. Wade carefully took Sam from Jack's hood and Tim off of Mark's shoulder. He left his bat with Mark.

  "Be careful," Mark called behind them when they were nearly out of the room. He then turned his attention back to Jack. His breathing was quick and shallow.

  "Hey, Jack? Breathe with me, ok buddy? Just breathe with me."

  Jack did as he was told, slowly but surely calming them down.

  "Let's sit down?" Mark asked and after the short nod he moved them to the nearest wall, sitting down. And they sat there. Mark embracing Jack with one hand while with the other he held the bat Wade left him.

  "How did you find me?"

  "Sam helped."

  "I thought he abandoned me. I thought I would die here Mark. Where are we, what _is_ this place?" asked Jack, his accent more prominent due to the fact he didn't sleep at all for the past two days.

  "We don't really know. But hey, we're here together. We'll find a way out."

  "Ok," whispered Jack, sniffling a little. Mark still could feel how Jack was shivering.

  "Are you cold?" he asked him, suddenly worried and well aware of the state Jack was in.

  "No. I guess it's the nerves," Jack tried to chuckle but it came out more strangled than Mark would like to hear. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a pack of dryed food and bottle of water, handing them to Jack.

  "Where did you find that?"

  "In a kitchen."

  "Heh. I've been here for I don't know how long and all I found was a lousy key and baseball bat."

  Jack let go of Mark, but never broke contact, probably too afraid that his friend would disappear if he did. He drank the whole bottle, moving then onto the fruits.

  "How is your hand?" asked Jack worriedly, looking at Mark's forearm.

  "A little sore but it's alright. What about you? Are you injured?"

  Jack shook his head, finishing the pack of fruit. Then he moved, sitting into Mark's lap, curling himself in a little ball, pressing himself against Mark's warm torso. Mark curled one of his arms around Jack, the other one never leaving the bat that was on the ground. He needed to remind himself that Jack was just finding comfort in him because he was his friend and he's been under lot of pressure. There was nothing more to it. They sat there in silence. Mark got the impression that Jack might have even fell asleep for a few minutes before he once again opened his eyes, looking around with puzzled expression before settling back down. At least he looked much better than when Mark found  
him.

  "Do you think we'll survive this?" asked Jack suddenly and Mark clutched him closer to his chest.

  "Yes. I do."

  Jack sniffled, tears trickling down his face.

  "Mark...when I was trying to get out of here...I realised something...and you should - probably know," Jack hiccuped through it and was now looking at Mark with his piercing blue eyes.

  "Sure, what is it?" asked Mark anxiously. This didn't sound good.

  "Mark...I...I think I'm in lo-"

  A cold heartless laugh sounded from all around them, louder than ever before, making them both freeze in the spot.

  "Jack? I need you to take this bat and run. Run away from me, do you understand? Find Bob and Wade and get out of here."

  "What? Mark why?" asked Jack his eyes filled with panic.

  "Just do it. Please."

  Mark pressed the bat into Jack's hand and made him stand up along with him.

  "I'm not going without you," said Jack stubbornly, making Mark huff with frustration.

  "Jack just go! I couldn't stand if something-" Mark didn't get to finish. All of the doors in the room shut close and the laughter that was still filling the room was suddenly coming out of Mark himself. Jack backed away a little, looking in horror as Mark laughed, his beautiful brown eyes turning red, glowing slightly in the dim of the room. Dark turned to look at Jack, his teeth showing in an evil grin.

  "Oh Jack. You should have run when you got the chance."

  Jack swung the bat at Mark for the second time that day, hoping that he will manage to knock him out without making any damage. Dark only laughed, catching the bat halfway in the air, yanking it from Jack, throwing it carelessely into the corner. With an unhuman speed he had Jack pinned against a wall, one forearm crashing into his wind pipe, the other holding his wrists above his head.

  "Let me go!" Jack shrieked angrily, trying to get out of Dark's hold. The demon only chuckled darkly.

  "Let you go? Oh, no Jackieboy. We're going to have so much fun together you can't even imagine. You know...at first I was thinking about killing only Mark. But...that isn't fun is it? No, no, no...you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to have some fun with you, torture you, kill you, then I'm going to find Bob and Wade, kill them and then I'll let Mark go insane with the guilt. Now that does sound fun, doesn't it?" he asked, a sick smile on his face that just made Jack want to fight once again.

  "Bob and Wade are going to come here and then we'll kick your ass," Jack threatened although he didn't really believe he would be that lucky. Bob and Wade didn't even know something was wrong here.

  "Well then we'll have to start early, won't we?" asked Dark, pressing himself impossibly close to Jack. And that was when Jack realised what was the abomination talking about when it said - have some fun. Dark let go of his neck, pinning each wrist with seperate hand, moving to Jack's neck where he placed much more gentle kiss than Jack expected. It sent shiver down his spine and he just wished it was the real Mark.

  "Enjoying yourself already, hm?" purred Dark as he nibbled at Jack's jawline.

  "No," gritted Jack through his teeth, because yeah, maybe his stupid body was arroused but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

  "Aw, that's a pity," said Dark mockingly, suddenly biting into Jack's neck forcefully, making Jack yelp in pain.

  "You know what makes this delicious?" asked Dark, forcing a knee between Jack's legs, grinding against him. Jack decided to ignore Dark, knowing that he will continue his monologue without having to be prompted.

  "That he loves you. Can you believe that? When I found out I immediately knew what I'm gonna do to you. The perfect revenge-"

  Jack didn't listen to him anymore. Mark loved him?

  "Mark?"

  "Sorry. He's not available right now. Some message I can pass him?" asked Dark once again biting Jack's neck forcefully.

  "I love you," whispered Jack, closing his eyes and feeling the tears that were going down his face.

  "I love you, I'm sorry I never said anything, I was an idiot. Please Mark...if you can hear me. I love you. More than anything."

  Dark stopped in his tracks, pulling back a little so he could look at the man before him. First he chuckled. Then he laughed. The laugh was all wrong and it only reminded Jack that he will never hear Mark's laugh ever again. He is going to die here in the hands of a sick demon.

  "Oh, this is precious. I didn't even count on that! That makes this so much better. I think-" Dark suddenly stopped, his eyes flicking between brown and red before Jack's eyes.

  "Mark! Mark, please fight it. You can beat him."

  Dark's eyes closed and when they opened again they were red. Jack's last hope abandoned him.

  "I'm sorry darling but he can't beat me. In your world maybe but you're in my world now. And here, I'm unstoppable."

  One door shattered under a hard blow and Bob and Wade stumbled inside the room. 

  Dark snapped his head and hissed at the newcomers.

  "Say goodbye motherfucker," said Bob and threw something on the ground. It shattered into milion pieces and a white mist came out of it. Dark screamed and then dropped down onto the ground, motionless. Jack immediately crouched next to the body, looking at Mark with worries.

  "What did you do?"

  "I banished the demon. Mark is himself again," said Bob, rushing over to his friend, immitating Jack's actions.

  "How did you-"

  "We found it's lair...apparently he was plotting this for a very long time. And he was stupid enough to let the only thing that can destroy him just lying around," added Wade, letting Tim hop over to Mark.

  "We found a way out. We can go home."

  "Yeah, alright."

 

\---

 

  Way home was a portal that was looking exactly like a mirror. Mark was still unconscious, supported by Jack and Wade, Bob carrying Tim and Sam. They stopped in front of it, Bob putting their companions down.

  "Well. This is goodbye."

  "You can't come with us?" asked Jack. He is going to miss Sam. He was a good companion this past days.

  "We wouldn't survive in your world. But remember that we are always with you when you need us. You just can't see us," smiled Tim softly and Jack gave him a smile of his own.

  "Thank you. For everything," Jack turned to Sam and brushed at it's tail with his finger, smiling at the cherp his little friend let out. They entered the mirror and everything around them went black.

 

\---

 

  Mark opened his eyes and he fell his eyes welling up with tears when he realised he was home, in his bed. The nightmare was over. It was all over. Suddenly dread filled him. Jack. Where was Jack. The last he remembered was that the demon had Jack pressed against the wall. Jack told him that he loved him and then he fought for rule over his body and then...then...he didn't remember what happened then. He needed to find Jack right now, call him, see if he was ok. As he started getting up a gentle hand was placed on his elbow, pulling him back down.

  "It's over Mark. We're fine," said Jack, thinking that Mark was still worried that this was some other dirty trick form Dark. Mark looked at Jack. He was still fully clothed, two hideous bite marks marking his neck.

  "How did we get out?"

  "I'll tell you later ok? You should get rest."

  Mark nodded, feeling as his eyes were shutting themselves on their own accord. Jack started to get up but Mark stopped him by the hem of his hoodie.

  "Do you need something? Water?"

  Mark shook his head and blushed a little.

  "You."

  Jack was looking at him with big blue eyes and Mark suddenly felt really uncoscious.

  "I mean...if you want. After what I did to you I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't feel the same way as you did back there...if you really meant it that is, I mean you could have just said that to get out of the situation-"

  A soft finger on his lips stopped him from speaking.

  "Mark I meant every single word I said back there. And it wasn't you who did those things...it was the demon. Of course I'll stay. You just took me by surprise. I wasn't sure you would remember that."

  Mark sighed with relief. Jack crawled back next to him.

  "Let's take a nap. We'll talk later, ok?"

  "Ok."

  They laid in silence for a long moment before Mark shifted a little, bringing Jack closer to him, enveloping them both in warmth embrace.

  "Is this ok?" he murmured uncertainly. Jack smiled up at him his eyes sparkling at the action and Mark could feel his heart flutter.

  "No, it's not ok. This is perfect Mark," he replied softly, leaning in and kissing Mark softly on his lips. They fell asleep, neither of them dreaming of anything.

 

\---

 

  Wade and Bob stayed with them at Mark's place for another week before going back to Cincinnaty. They talked everything out, Mark and Jack both having questions on what exactly happened and what they found in the demon's lair. It was all so surreal and none of them were sure that they would ever find out the whole truth. They were just glad to be done with it. Jack moved his things from his appartment in California to Mark's and was now living with him. They needed each other to keep the nightmares away, to let the other know they were fine. When the initial fear died away, they found themselves cuddled together on the couch, exchanging lazy kisses, while whatever show played in the background. Soon enough they were both posting videos as usual, forgetting everything about their encounter and two months later they told the world about their  
relationship. Neither of them knew they were being watched through the mirror that helped them escape. Sam cherped and Tim smiled at him.

  "Don't worry. They're going to be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed that. Please leave me your thoughts on this in the comments or you can come chat with me on my tumblr if you feel like it :)
> 
> http://shandriscz.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
